Son Goku (Universe-08111983)
Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto) is a male Saiyan. |-|Appearance = |-|Personality = |-|Background = |-|Abilities = Being a Saiyan, Goku possesses a superb physiology capable of tremendous physical activity, and through rigorous training, he has acquired and refined many extraordinary skills and abilities. His tremendous martial arts prowess, combined with his natural Saiyan athleticism, has enabled Goku to achieve incredible feats of strength, speed, agility, and durability. In fact, on numerous occasion, Goku has shown his capability to anticipate and respond to movements and attacks that would normally be beyond the best fighters in the universe. In one situation in particular, when his energy attack was instantaneously re-positioned merely 5 inches behind him using magic, Goku managed to, not only, turn and identify the threat, but dodge the projectile completely. (Considering that the projectile was traveling 2,500 feet per second, this feat would require Goku to act in less than a ten-thousandth of a second.) Goku employs various martial forms, most of which usually incorporate specialized weaponry, though Goku is most adept at using the daibo – banded lengths of wood used to crack skulls and whirled to deflect attacks. As a child, Goku wielded the Nyoi-bō (如意棒, lit. "Mind Stick", renamed "Power Pole" in Funimation's English anime dub), a magic staff that extends and retracts on command, given to him by his Grandfather. Goku's first means of conveyance is a magic cloud called Kinto'un (筋斗雲 lit. "Somersault Cloud", renamed "Nimbus" in Funimation's English anime dub), given to him by Kame-Sen'nin in return for saving his pet sea turtle. After training with Kami, he learns to fly by virtue of the technique Bukū-jutsu (舞空術, lit. "Air Dance Technique") and uses the cloud less frequently. Goku accomplishes many of his greater feats by drawing upon his inner reserves of Qi. And like all Saiyans, Goku builds up stronger, more intense reserves of Qi the longer he remains engaged in combat. He can expend these reserves in amazing maneuvers – disorienting multiple foes, knocking groups back, or dashing in and out of melee; trading massive expenditures of this force to execute amazing moves, including monster-slaying finishing strikes. Goku’s melee attacks become increasingly potent when used in careful succession; they generate additional spiritual energy, deal increased damage and produce unique effects that can enable him to defeat nearly any enemy. Goku can even make the force of his spirit manifest, projecting it outward with a mantra, a long-lasting mantle of power which can heal or strengthen the projecting warrior or any nearby allies. Among his allies, Goku possesses peerless tactical mobility and agility on the battlefield; able to quickly move between or around enemies, flanking them or striking at their vitals as the situation demands. Goku's dedication to physical perfection and martial skill is evident in his mastery of this resource, leaving him free to deliver as many empowered strikes as his Qi pools will allow – without waiting for ability. Over his many exploits, Goku has developed and acquired many arcane abilities and techniques such as sensing mystic or divine energy, particularly that which is related to cosmic-level entities. He is capable of fusing his consciousness with that of another person, enabling each to perceive the other's emotions and memories. He has phenomenal superhuman level eyesight and his entire body is oriented to combat; enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. At times, he has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. Under certain circumstances, he can even focus his chi to create nexus points between dimensions. }} |-|Trivia = |-|Gallery =